New student
by nicholas.cornish2
Summary: A new student arrives at duel academy and his first duel is with Jaden. Had to change the name from 'New adventures'. ON INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Here we go, I'm officially starting my Yu-Gi-Oh story. Please note that the cards in my custom character's deck are completely made up, they do not exist, some might exist but that would only be because I didn't know they did.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX

* * *

Jaden was sitting on a wall studying his deck to think of new strategies for an upcoming tournament that Duel Academy was hosting, there were high stakes because if Jaden won, he would be promoted to Ra Yellow. At that point, Alexis, Syrus, Bastion and Chaz came over to talk to Jaden.

Alexis: "Jaden, have you heard about the new student?"

Jaden: "New student?"

Syrus: "Apparently not"

Jaden: "No, I haven't, what's the new student's name?"

Alexis: "Justin"

Jaden: "Where is he?"

Chazz: "I think he's in the shop"

Jaden: "Let's go meet him"

The gang go to the shop where they see a boy about Jaden's age wearing a black fedora (Watch Phineas and Ferb, a fedora is the type of hat their platypus wears) with a crimson band around it.

Jaden: "Excuse me, are you Justin?"

The boy turns to Jaden and removes his fedora. He had Jay Bradley style hair.

Boy: "Yes I am, why?"

Jaden: "I'm Jaden Yuki, when I heard about you, I wanted to introduce myself"

Justin: "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Jaden"

Jaden: "So I guess I'll see you around"

Justin: "Guess you will"

Jaden and the gang leave.

Alexis: "That seemed kind of awkward"

Jaden: "Yeah it was, I'll see you guys later, I gotta train for the tournament"

Syrus: "OK, see you Jay"

==The next day, at an assembly==

Crowler: "Students, please help me in welcoming the newest Slifer Red student here at Duel Academy...Justin Tack"

Justin: "Hello everyone, I'm happy to be joining Duel Academy and I know it's going to be a lot of fun"

Crowler: "Now Justin, your debut duel here will be against a Slifer Red student tomorrow"

Justin: "Great, who am I facing?"

Crowler: "Jaden Yuki"

Justin: "I'm ready for that"

==After the assembly, in Jaden's room==

Jaden enters his room to see Justin.

Jaden: "Justin, what are you doing here?"

Justin: "I was assigned this room, what are you doing here?"

Jaden: "I live here"

Justin: "Woah, this is kind of awkward, you know, considering our duel tomorrow"

Jaden: "Yeah, hey I'm going to hang out with my friends later, wanna join?"

Justin: "Sure"

==Later on, in the middle of a duel between Alexis and Syrus==

Syrus was on 800 life points and Alexis was on 400 life points.

Syrus: "Steam Gyroid, attack her directly"

Alexis: "I don't think so, I activate the trap card Mirror Force, all your attack position monsters are destroyed"

Steam Gyroid and UFOroid are destroyed leaving Syrus with only one face down card.

Alexis: "My turn, I play Mystical Space Typhoon on your face down card"

Syrus: "My Magic Cylinder"

Alexis: "I summon Blade Skater"

Syrus: "Oh No"

Alexis: "Blade Skater, attack him directly"

Syrus loses all his life points.

Jaden: "Hey guys"

Alexis: "Hey Jaden, Hey Justin"

Justin: "Hi"

Jaden: "So what do you guys want to do?"

Chazz: "I vote beach"

Alexis: "Yeah the beach sounds cool"

Syrus: "I agree"

Jaden: "Alright then"

They go to the beach.

==The next day==

Crowler: "Welcome to the Sifer Red duel between Jaden Yuki and new student, Justin Tack. First up, Mr Elemental Hero, Jaden Yuki"

Jaden walks in.

Crowler: "Up next, Duel Academy's newest student who amazed me at his audition, Justin Tack"

Justin enters without his fedora.

Crowler: "8000 life points starting, we'll toss a coin to see who goes first, Justin, heads or tails?"

Justin: "Heads"

Crowler tosses the coin.

Crowler: "Tails, Jaden starts"

Jaden: "Get your game on, I summon Elemental Hero Avian, in attack mode"

Jaden: "I'll end by throwing down a face down"

Justin: "My turn, I summon Doug, in attack mode"

Doug was a black haired man dressed just like Connor O'Brian.

(Doug{Level 3, Fire, Warrior, Atk=500})

Justin: "Since your Avian has exactly 1000 attack points, Doug's special ability lets me special summon Evan from my deck in attack mode"

Evan had black spiky hair, was wearing long red tights and knee height black boots.

(Evan{Level 3, Fire, Pyro, Atk=500})

Jaden: "But those 2 don't have enough attack points to defeat Avian"

Justin: "I play the field spell, Arena"

A wrestling arena forms around Jaden and Justin.

Justin: "This card allows me to special summon The Referee from my deck"

(Referee {Level 1, Dark, Fiend, Def=100})

Jaden: "Why did you summon 3 monsters if none of them can attack Avian?"

Justin: "I play Tag Team Championships"

The Referee grabs 2 blue strapped wrestling belts and hands them to Doug and Evan, who put them on.

Justin: "I can only play Tag Team Championships if The Referee is on the field, it gives Doug and Evan 400 additional attack points"

Jaden: "That's only 900, you still need 100 to tie Avian"

Justin: "There's one more effect of Arena"

Jaden: "What is it?"

Justin: "Anyone equipt with a championship gains an extra 600 attack and defense points"

Jaden: "Oh no"

Justin: "Doug, attack his Avian"

Jaden loses 500 life points.

Justin: "Now Evan, attack Jaden directly"

Jaden loses 1500 life points.

Justin: "I place one card face down and end my turn"

Turn 2. Jaden=6000 life points, Justin=8000 life points.

Jaden: "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode and use him to attack Doug"

Justin: "I activate the trap card, Caught Cheating, by discarding my entire hand I can negate your attack and end your turn"

Jaden: "You're smart"

Justin: "My turn, I play the spell card Rematch, I can summon one monster of mine that was sent to the graveyard during your turn"

Jaden: "But none of your monsters were sent to the grave during my turn"

Justin: "One was, due to the effects of Caught Cheating. I summon Swordfish Slam in defense mode"

(Swordfish Slam {Level 2, Water, Fish, Def=100})

Justin: "I attack with Doug and Evan"

Jaden loses 3000 life points.

Justin: "I end"

Turn 3. Jaden=3000 life points, Justin=8000 life points.

Jaden: "I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart, attack his Swordfish"

Wildheart destroys Swordfish Slam.

Justin: "You activated Swordfish Slam's special ability"

Jaden: "Special ability?"

Justin: "If Swordfish is destroyed in battle, I can add one spell card from my deck to my hand"

Jaden: "I throw down a face down and end my turn"

Justin: "Draw, I Sacrifice Evan to summon Chip the High Flyer"

Jaden: "But you just lost Tag Team Championships, that cost Doug 400 attack points, not to mention the 600 he got from Arena"

Justin: "No need, I equip Doug with this, World Heavyweight Championship, this gives Doug an extra thousand attack points"

Jaden: "Plus an extra 600 from Arena takes his attack points up to 2100"

Justin: "Yep, now go Chip, destroy Wildheart"

Jaden: "I don't think so, Go, Negate Attack, this cancels your attack and eds the battle phase"

Justin: "I end"

Turn 4. Jaden=3000 life points, Justin=8000 life points.

Jaden: "I play Polymerasation to fuse the Wildheart on the field with the Bladedge in my hand to summon, Elemental Hero Wildedge"

Justin: "Go Ahead"

Jaden: "Go, destroy his Referee"

Wildedge attacks The Referee.

Justin: "Don't you know that you should never attack a referee?"

Jaden: "Huh?"

Justin: "Now Wildedge gets disqualified, or in this case, returns to your hand"

Jaden: "I play monster reborn to bring back Avian in defense mode"

Justin: "My turn, Since your Avian has 1000 attack points, it allows me to resummon Evan. Now I play Tag Team, if 2 fusion material monsters for the same fusion are in play, I can add a spell card to my hand and draw 2 cards"

Jaden: "OK"

Justin: "I play Fusion Form, by discarding one card from my hand and by sacrificing a monster, I can treat this card as a Polymerasation, so I fuse together Doug and Evan to summon, Mega Mauler"

(Mega Mauler {Level 8, Fire, Warrior, 1000 attack})

Jaden: "Doesn't matter, he only has 1000 attack"

Justin: "For now, his effect makes him gain 500 attack for every warrior in the grave, and 300 for every fire type"

Jaden: "2 fire types, 4 warriors, that's a total of..."

Justin: "3600 attack points, I place one card face down and I will have Mega Mauler attack Avian"

Mega Mauler destroys Avian.

Jaden: "My turn..."

Justin: "Don't forget that Avian was a warrior so that makes Mega Mauler's Attack a whopping 4100"

Jaden: "I place one spell face down and activate Emergency Provisions, by giving up one spell, I get an extra 1000 life points, I place one monster face down"

Justin: "I summon Viperman, with 1000 attack he will attack your face down"

Viperman destroys Burstinatrix.

Justin: "That was a fire type warrior, giving me Mega Mauler a bonus 800 attack points taking it up to 4900"

Jaden: "Oh no"

Justin: "Mega Mauler, attack Jaden directly"

Jaden loses the rest of his life points.

Crowler: "The winner, Justin Tack"

Jaden: "You're good with that deck of yours, what type is it?"

Justin: "It's a wrestling deck"

Jaden: "Never seen anything like it, good job"

* * *

Duel and chapter over


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH GX

* * *

Jaden was walking through the hall looking for Crowler. He found him just before lunch.

Jaden: "Hey Crowler?"

Crowler: "What is it Yuki?"

Jaden: "I need to ask, why did Justin get a debut duel? No one else did"

Crowler: "I was so impressed by how well he did at his audition that I had to let everyone know how good he was, why are you entering the promotion tournament if you turned down a promotion for Ra Yellow already?"

Jaden: "I want to be the same rank as Syrus again"

Crowler: "Makes sense, bye"

Crowler left and Jaden went to go find his friends. They were dueling in Chazz's room.

Chazz: "I summon Oojama Blue in defense mode (Real)"

Justin: "Doug attacks your Oojama and Evan attacks you directly, game"

Chazz: "How could I lose?"

Alexis: "Wow Justin, you're really good, you beat all of us"

Now I know what Jaden's newer friends during the whole Yebel thing look like, I just can't remember their names.

Syrus: "Yeah, no one's ever been on this big a roll as you, except Jaden"

Justin: "Thanks, I trained for years before I came here"

Jaden came in at that point.

Jaden: "Hey guys"

Justin: "Hey Jaden, how are you?"

Jaden: "I'm good, oh you're dueling, how well have you's been playing?"

Bastion: "Justin beat all of us, Alexis only lost one duel, I only lost 2, Syrus only won one and Chazz hasn't won at al"

Chazz: "You could have just stopped at 'Justin beat all of us' you didn't have to continue"

Bastion: "Don't care"

Jaden: "So Justin, you entering the promotion tournament?"

Justin: "Na"

Bastion: "Jaden care to join us?"

Jaden: "Sure"

Jaden started dueling with the others, Justin never lost and Chazz never won. They only stopped when it was 10 minutes to curfew.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is short

**Read and Review**, I can take criticism


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, I'm back, now I know that a bunch of you have been complaining about my script format, well, it's the only format I know, so after I finish this chapter & until I learn how to use a different format, I will not be updating any of my stories, not a single one of them, seem fair?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-gi-oh gx, just Justin and his cards

* * *

In duel academy, Jaden and Chazz were arguing.

Chazz: "Come on Jaden, just give me that card"

Jaden: "No way, it's mine"

Chazz: "Just give me it"

Jaden: "I'm not giving you Neos"

Chazz: "Fine, how about we make a wager?"

Jaden: "I'm listening"

Chazz: "You and me both choose one of our friends to duel eachother, if my guy wins then you give me Neos"

Jaden: "And if my guy wins?"

Chazz: "You can have any card in my deck that you want"

Jaden: "Deal"

==SLIFER DORM==

Jaden: "Hey Justin, I need your help"

Justin: "What is it?"

Jaden: "Chazz and I made a deal where we pick 2 of our friends to duel eachother, and I need you to duel Chazz or I'll lose Neos"

Justin: "I'm in"

==THE NEXT DAY AT THE DUEL==

Jaden and Justin are standing at one side of the place outside the Slifer dorm, Chazz was at the other side.

Jaden: "Well Chazz, who's your duelist?"

Chazz: "Me"

DUEL BEGINS

CHAZZ=4000 JUSTIN=4000

Chazz: "Me first, I summon Armed Dragon Lvl 3"

A small orange dragon appears infront of Chazz

(Armed Dragon Lvl 3-Wind-Level 3-Dragon/effect-ATK=1200-DEF=900  
EFFECT= During your standby phase. You can send this face up card to your graveyard, special summon 1 'Armed Dragon Lvl 10 from your hand or deck)

Chazz: "I'll also place 3 cards face down and end my turn"

Justin: "Fine, my draw, I summon Jobber in defense mode"

A man with a red/black wrestling attire kneels down on a card with his arms crossed.

(Jobber-Earth-Level 3-Warrior/effect-ATK=1400-DEF=550  
EFFECT=When this card is destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard, special summon 3 'Jobber tokens' to the field in defense mode {Earth-Lvl 1-Warrior-ATK=700-DEF=250}, these tokens cannot attack)

Justin: "I'll also place 2 cards face down and end my turn right there"

Chazz: "My draw, I send Armed Dragon Lvl 3 to the grave to summon Armed Dragon Lvl 5"

The orange dragon disappears and is replaced with a bigger red/grey dragon.

(Armed Dragon Lvl 5-Wind-Lvl 5-Dragon/effect-ATK=2400-DEF=1700  
EFFECT=You can send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard to target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls with ATK less than or equal to the sent monster's ATK; destroy that target. During the End Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle this turn: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Armed Dragon LV7" from your hand or Deck.)

Chazz: "I discard 1 card to get rid of your Jobber"

Chazz discards a card and Jobber explodes.

Chazz: "Now, Armed Dragon attack"

JUSTIN=1600

Justin: "My draw, I activate my trap card, Return from injury, this card allows me to bring back 1 monster from the grave that was destroyed with a card effect, so I bring back Jobber"

Chazz: "Nice going"

Justin: "I'll play him in attack mode and have him attack your dragon"

Chazz: "WHAT? WHY? MY DRAGON HAS 1000 MORE ATTACK POINTS"

Justin: "JOBBER ATTACK, POWER KICK"

Jobber kicks Armed Dragon but Jobber is destroyed, 3 tokens take his place.

JUSTIN=600

Chazz: "Why did you do that?"

Justin: "I activate no weapons allowed"

(No Weapons Allowed-spell  
EFFECT=When you take 1000 or more LP damage in one turn, activate this card and destroy all spells & traps on the field)

Chazz: "Oh, that's why"

All Chazz's face downs (Sakuretsu Armour-Exchange-Level Up) are destroyed.

Justin: "Now I summon one of my favourite monsters, Street Fighter"

Street Fighter is a tall man wearing jeans, a white vest top, sneakers and a black bandana.

(Street Fighter-Earth-Lvl 4-Warrior/effect-ATK=2400-DEF=1700  
EFFECT=This card cannot be destroyed in battle, when this card attcks or is attacked, you take no battle damage, this card cannot attack unless you tribute a monster, if you have more than one of the same monster then you can attack more than once)

Justin: "And I activate rematch clause, this causes us to go into a second battle phase, so I'll sacrifice one Jobber Token so my Street Fighter can attack your dragon"

Chazz: "But they both have equal attack points, they'll both be destroyed"

Justin: "Mine won't, Street Fighter can't be destroyed in battle, STREET FIGHTER ATTACK, BARE KNUCKLE MASSACURE"

Armed Dragon is destroyed.

Chazz: "So what, you just wasted your attack, now you can't attack again"

Justin: "Actually, he can, if I have more than one of the same card, Street Fighter can attack again, 2 more tokens, 2 more attacks"

Chazz: "WHAT?"

Justin: "STREET FIGHTER, ATTACK CHAZZ DIRECTLY"

CHAZZ=1600

Justin: "One more time"

CHAZZ=0000

Chazz: "Aw, man"

Jaden: "Ok Chazz, pay up"

Chazz: "Ok, which card do you want?"

Jaden: "I'll take this one, Ring of Defense"

Chazz: "DANG IT"

* * *

Finished, I know it isn't the best, I have a bit of writers block

READ & REVIEW


End file.
